kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UnknownChaser
Hey dude guess what :D Hello, chaser --Black ballade 20:05, February 12, 2011 (UTC) HELP!! HELP!! ppl think the mimic master has more hp in copycat crisis BUT HE HAS LESS!!! Ventus }|— }|}} |line= deepskyblue |border= deepskyblue |border2= deepskyblue |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= white |textcolor2= white |text= Now i'm not trying to be rude or anything, but would you care to explain why you deleted my edit on the Ventus page? i don't understand what was wrong with it, they said it was a stub, so i edited it, and according to the Roxas and Sora pages what i said is correct. }} }|— }|}} |line= sienna |border= sienna |border2= sienna |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= silver |textcolor2= silver |text= WOW! no need to get angry. I know, i'm not such a good article writer, it's true '-_- but what i wrote is true, i figured someone would come along and correct the spelling mistakes and whatnot. Ventus's keyblade IS that used by Sora and Roxas while dual weilding, check here or here if you don't believe me. P.S. Vanitas is an unversed, i put the unversed insignia on his boss page because he is the first and original unversed, not a somebody. }} }|— }|}} |line= deepskyblue |border= deepskyblue |border2= deepskyblue |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= white |textcolor2= white |text= I don't get it, the last time i checked the Roxas page i was absolutely 100% certain i saw this; "After Xion is defeated Roxas gains his full power and is able to summon Ventus's keyblade" now it's not an exact copy of what i saw, but something like that was writen on the Roxas page the last time i checked. }} }|— }|}} |line= deepskyblue |border= deepskyblue |border2= deepskyblue |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= white |textcolor2= white |text= No, i didn't, but then, how am i supposed to tell the difference beetween vandalism and truth when it makes so much sense? }} }|— }|}} |line= black |border= black |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= Ok, i guess i was just following something that i didn't know was fake, but tell me, what was the conclusion of the discussion? what is the truth? }} }|— }|}} |line= deepskyblue |border= deepskyblue |border2= deepskyblue |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= white |textcolor2= white |text= What? how can that be? Vanitas is the first and original unversed! we saw it in BBS he is able to control any other unversed! }} }|— }|}} |line= deepskyblue |border= deepskyblue |border2= deepskyblue |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= white |textcolor2= white |text= very well, i will take a look. Edit: i suppose that makes sense, but what i meant when i asked what was the conclusion was what was the conclusion of the talk about the keyblade thing. }} }|— }|}} |line= sienna |border= sienna |border2= sienna |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= silver |textcolor2= silver |text= Well, i ask you this, what proof do you have of your theories, Kryten and those others might be Admins or whatever, but that dosen't at all mean that what they say is right! }} }|— }|}} |line= sienna |border= sienna |border2= sienna |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= silver |textcolor2= silver |text= 1) little confusing, sorry. 2) so you don't belive what they say? 3) I doubt that's true, nobody is perfect, and if you reply saying something like "Kryten and admins are" then i will laugh so hard! 4) i want this conversation to end. }} Wrong }|— }|}} |line= black |border= black |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= I'd just like to tell you something. you were WRONG! }} Required Cooperation Hi, UnknownChaser. I'm Master Xehanorth, i collaborate with the Italian Wiki of Kingdom Hearts (sorry for my bad English!). We do not know how to reduce a template, how do you do you (i see in a template the script class="collapsible collapsed" width="100%" you can help me out and let me know how to get this effect? I thank you and congratulate your beautiful wiki. If you can help me contact me on my profile on the Italian wiki at this address http://it.itkingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:Master_Xehanorth Reconfiguration When i use the fission firagas i can easily beat him but it's just you who has a problem doing that everyone else might have different results. Me, it always allows me to put more hurt on him cause he go up in the air for a split second. Keep what i put on there and if people complain you can take it down... no offense kinda new to editing eople think i'm incompetent. Bugged Heartless Roll Call Go here 03:58, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ScorpionTail Chaser are ScorpionTails edits correct or not? 19:48, March 16, 2011 (UTC) time=19:55, March 16, 2011 (UTC)|roxastalk= Yea, I told him to hold on cause I wasn't sure. If that kind of info was going to be added shouldn't it be in an entemology section???}} Hey you mentioned some things on Sticker Album, what else needs to be added? Did a picture need to be added and of what exactly? because I can try getting a pic. [[User:Raguto|Raguto] 02:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm "The Power of the Olympia." As you can see that I'm new and all but I know the ropes, because I have more accounts. Anyways, I noticed how you took away that secret on the Olympia page, well I thought about it for a minute and thought that the users of this wiki could improve the keyblade pages. For example, Notes, Secrets, etc. I'm not forcing you to do it. I just thought it would be a great idea, let me know what you think! -Stay Strong. -Olympia's powers. P.S. If you do like the idea, make sure you send it to the leaders of the wiki to see if they approve. Devil Template Like This? 02:23, April 2, 2011 (UTC) The★[[User talk:UnknownChaser|'Forgotten']]★ Heheh Thank you! ^^ 02:35, April 2, 2011 (UTC) . This will make it so your sig will show up when you type in either ~~~ or ~~~~. And yes lol this is my facebook: http://www.facebook.com/#!/profile.php?id=1028268457. Do you have a youtube account?}} friend request... thing }} Ars Arcanum Kairi's page Hi! :) I had reordered a bit the paragrah about Kairi's personality on her page because I felt like it was lacking cohesion. But I saw a few minutes ago that you had made it back to how it was before. What was wrong? It's a wiki, anyone should be free to contribute, right? :/ NourGwenn 18:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC) NourGwenn‎‎ Re: Kairi's page Thanks, I'm new here indeed, so please tell me if I do anything wrong. ^^ Got it about the paragraph. Although, genereally speaking, is there no way someone can at least write a longer version of it? I've just seen that Sora and Riku had super detailed descriptions of their personalities while Kairi only has this one paragraph... lol NourGwenn 02:56, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Friends & Deviantart }} }} Strike Raid Why did you undo my edit? Congratulations on becoming a Staff!! : Why? There was no need. AHHHHHHH!!!!! XD Friends? EDIT:Thanks! ^^}} HEY! >:( Listen you! I get the deleting my Mimic Master addition thing, but why eliminate something that is probably true? TELL ME, EXACTLY WHERE IS THE Spirit of the Magic Mirror IN THE JOURNAL! HUH?! HUH?! *Everyone looks in journal.* YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! Re: HEY! >:( If you were to 'speculate' like I did, you probably wouldn't be so absent minded as a basic Shadow that you'd eliminate everything I post/edit. Just flip on the game, look in the Journal, head to Unversed, and check the entire list! It's not there you *lost connection* and further more *lost connection again*!!! I'm surprised you haven't tried to delete my wiki on useless facts! You know: uselessfactspedia.wikia.com. First off: Sorry, my booboo, I was too angry to put my signature in there. Second off: I distinctly remember no saying that it became an Unversed. So stop being a nancy and tell me I'm right, or tell me where in the journal it says it became an Unversed. The world hate me, why have I been cursed? I wondered? } |text= Hi, I wondered, why you deleted the canon of ice cream for aqua in Disney town? }}